


Best Friends Very Bad At Confessing Their Feelings... Will They Ever Start Dating? Read To Find Out!

by koffein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Touching, like soft innocent gentle casual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffein/pseuds/koffein
Summary: Oikawa comes home from another unsuccessful date. Iwaizumi thinks he's wasting his time.





	Best Friends Very Bad At Confessing Their Feelings... Will They Ever Start Dating? Read To Find Out!

**Author's Note:**

> uh,, this is just some boring fluff, not much happens.. i wasnt feeling well and i wanted to write iwaoi just hanging out at home being close to each other >.< i just wanted smth to make me feel better haha, i hope u enjoy  
> is the quality of the titles going down? yea dont judge me i havent done this in months.. haha

When Tooru steps into Hajime’s room, the tension that he hadn’t even noticed in his shoulders disappears into thin air, leaving him with a feeling of ease and instant comfort. He walks over to where Hajime hasn’t even bothered to get up from his bed, sitting down next to him and smiling widely.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how it went?”

“You didn’t even spend an hour with her, I’m assuming it didn’t go well,” Hajime says, raising an eyebrow and looking at Tooru like he can see right through him. Sometimes -- like right now -- Tooru suspects that he does indeed have this ability.

“Well--you could still _act_ like you have an interest in my dating life,” Tooru grumbles, leaning to the side until he falls over, planting his face in Hajime’s lap and looking up at him. Hajime only moves his hands slightly to look down at him disapprovingly before he looks back at his phone, reaching his hand down to Tooru’s forehead without looking at him, slowly combing his fingers through Tooru’s hair, playing with it lightly and instantly making Tooru relax further.

“But I don’t,” he says flatly, contrasting the gentleness of his hand in Tooru’s hair. Tooru frowns.

“Iwa-chan, have some sympathy!” Tooru cries, turning his face to the side, pressing his nose in against Hajime’s thigh, smiling to himself when he feels Hajime go tense underneath him, his thigh muscle tightening. He turns to look back up at Hajime through the hair that has fallen down into his face, waiting for a reply. Hajime pushes the hair away from his face, and Tooru opens his mouth to tell him to stop ruining his hairdo, but before he does, Hajime cuts him off.

“I have sympathy,” Hajime says, frowning down at him as he slowly puts his phone to the side, pressing the lock button and _finally_ giving Tooru his full attention. “For the girl who had to go on a date with you,” he says, resting his back up against the headboard of his bed, sighing tiredly. Tooru reaches up, grabbing his hoodie to pull him forward slightly, lifting his head from Hajime’s lap and sitting up to face him.

“How dare you, I’m a _great_ date,” Tooru says.

“Really? Where did you go, the movies? You always eat all of the popcorn, and you always pick the sweet kind--or that cafe you love so much? You always steal my food there. Or a walk in the park? Where you complain about the sun being too strong or too many bugs after five minutes? Don’t even get me started about how you beg like a five year old every time you see a food truck--”

“I get it!” Tooru interrupts him, reaching up to cover Hajime’s face before letting go, sitting up next to Hajime, leaning his back up against the headboard as well. “Well--those weren’t--Iwa-chan, you love spending time with me, don’t lie,” he says, keeping his tone light. He hadn’t been like that with the girl at all -- he’d been the perfect gentleman, like always, keeping up conversation whenever she didn’t talk, trying to ask her questions, talking about his interests so they could get to know each other. It had been okay until he realised he’d rather be at home doing nothing with Hajime, and it had gone completely horrible when the girl asked if he liked anything else than ‘Iwa-chan’ and volleyball. Oikawa was more pissed about her using _his_ nickname than shocked over the fact that he couldn’t really come up with anything at that moment.

“Well, for some reason I’m still hanging out with you right now,” Hajime just says, nudging Tooru’s shoulder as if feeling his mood change, pulling Tooru back to the present and happier thought. Tooru sighs theatrically, leaning his head down to rest it on Hajime’s shoulder.

“Why is it so hard to find love? No one understands me like Iwa-chan does,” he says, looking down at Hajime’s hand, already resting on his knee, a comforting touch. Tooru had been feeling so weird lately, thinking he needed human interaction -- maybe he was just touch starved. He leans in further against Hajime’s side, the heat emitting from his body instantly recharging Tooru.

“Hey, Oikawa?” Hajime suddenly asks, quietly, but the way he says it, suddenly serious, almost doubtful, is just as effective as if he had yelled it at his face.

“Yeah?” Tooru asks, trying to remember what he had just said. Then he realises how it had sounded -- how Hajime might’ve read it. He lifts his head, staring up at Hajime’s face with wide eyes, lips falling slightly apart when their eyes lock and he realises how close their faces are.

“Have you..” Hajime tries, eyes sliding down to Tooru’s lips before he looks back into his eyes. Hajime swallows visibly, and Tooru’s mind is racing, trying to think up what he’s about to answer. A tiny, hopeful voice in his mind helpfully delivers: _have you considered dating me instead?_ Tooru wants to say yes. No, he wants to lean in, close the small gap between their lips and _show_ Hajime just how much he has been considering that. He wants to tell Hajime that he’s been considering it since start of high school, that he’s probably been in love with him for much longer. Hajime, seemingly pulled back into reality leans back slightly, shaking his head, ruining the moment. “Nevermind,” he mumbles, turning his head away, leaving Tooru staring at him, that unfairly sharp jawline and the exposed skin on his neck. Tooru wants to cry out or yell at him or maybe leave a hickey where everyone can see it.

“Oh,” he says instead, unable to hide the disappointment in his tone. Hajime looks at him for a moment before pursing his lips in thought, face lighting up after a few seconds.

“I’m exhausted, let’s watch something? You can choose,” Hajime says, reaching out for the tv remote on his bedside table, turning it on before handing the remote to Tooru, leaning forward to push up the pillow behind him before lying down a bit further in the bed, nudging at Tooru to join him. Tooru stares at the remote for a second before complying, pushing himself to lie down as well, pressing his side up against Hajime’s from shoulder to ankle before he leans in to rest his head on Hajime’s shoulder again. He lies completely still, waiting for Hajime to push him off or complain, but instead Hajime simply pulls up the blanket, resting his own head on top of Tooru’s as Tooru begins switching between channels, none of them that interested in the tv, obviously just wanting to be close, to spend time together doing nothing like usual.

“This is much more enjoyable than going on dates,” Tooru finally admits after picking a channel showing some documentary about an old forest. Hajime sighs in agreement, pressing himself up against Tooru, so _warm_ and safe next to him.

“Then don’t go,” he says.

“Huh?” Tooru asks, tilting his head up to look at Hajime.

“Stay here instead,” Hajime says, and when their eyes meet, he looks … determined. “With me,” he adds. Tooru opens his mouth in surprise, about to say something in reply, but before he has the chance, Hajime presses his lips against Tooru’s, their teeth clacking together shortly as he miscalculates, making both of them snort in laughter before he resumes the kiss, clumsy and untrained, but passionate and electrifying. When Hajime pulls back to breathe, Tooru realises there’s a hand entangled in his hair, this time less gently, but Tooru finds that he doesn’t mind it at all.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tooru says, this time leaning in himself, kissing Hajime back with even more urgency.


End file.
